Stolas
Stolas is an incredibly old kitsune that dedicates most of her time to training with both her sword and her magic. She is often playful and somewhat immatture despite sometimes acting like a hardened warrior. Background Born and raised by her parents on the surface, she was always a mischievous prankster at heart, more than happy to toy with others with her intellect and agility. Alongside such she was very fond of her magic prowess, something naturally quite high due to her species and strong genetics alone; making her feared among classmates. Stolas gained a desire to increase her magical prowess and so often indulged in training; but not of course without testing this magic on whatever unfortunate human or monster that got in the path of her pranks. Eventually Stolas learned of weapons and by extension swords. Quickly the blooming mage became drawn to these effective yet different methods of being a dangerous force. Soon the sword became a part of her training as she seeked to become an expert with both blades and magic... Information Appearance A tall (6' 8'') humanoid fox with 9 fluffy tails and slightly large fox ears. Her body is covered with fur too. Said fur is a golden-yellow. Head: Stolas's head bares a small muzzle with a fox nose, serrated teeth and canines in front and behind the canines that're placed where one would expect. Inside of her mouth is a tongue rather regular for a fox, if not slightly longer. Stolas's ears are also like those of a fox except slightly larger and longer. Her hair is straight, the same colouration as her tails and long enough to reach the bottom of her chest. Neither of her red, slit-pupil eyes are covered by the hair. Although her cheeks tend to be half covered. Her right cheek and eye has somewhat subtle, swirling red patterns adorning it and trailing down the neck to the torso. Torso: A curvy yet fairly muscular torso adorned with E-cup breasts, her usual fur and the sorts of patterns adorning the right cheek. The right breast is adorned with these patterns too. Arms: Her humanoid, fairly muscular arms with the right arm having the torso's pattern trailing down onto it. The fingertips have sharp, almost dragon-like claws like those on her feet. Legs: Her legs are heavily based on the back legs of a fox, however adjusted to suit her bipedal frame. Her feet are shaped like those expected on a fox although with the almost dragon-like claws. Overall the legs are fairly muscular. The patterns on the right side of the body stop a bit past the hips Tails: A cluster of 9 fox-like tails. Clothing: A red and black kimono with the sleeves of an average to tight looseness. The openings/edges of the soft material have a black band. She also wears a black belt that holds the red (with black edges) sheath to her sword. Sword: The sword is a broad, double-edged two-handed sword. The hilt and the cap of the handle is red and the blade has a red line running along it. On the handle is a black leather. Skin: A white, firm skin with a layer of golden-yellow, incredibly soft fur. The tips of her ears and tails have black fur. Height: 6' 8'' Blood Colour: Blue Internal Flesh Colour: White Affiliations Friends None. Enemies None still alive. Acquaintances None Family Her sister, parents and her sister's daughter. Romantic Partners None. Personality A dangerous and fierce warrior when provoked... But often she is playful and kind. Likes Her likes typically revolve around her family and training. She has a more lustful side that can be attained through getting on her good side although she lacks much experience in this. Dislikes Individuals that piss her off. Taking too much time away from training. Those that aren't important to her touching her tails. Hobbies Training and pranking. Voice Gentle but firm. She seems to lack much of an accent. Abilities Stolas's abilities consist of combinations of both magic and sword usage, as well as combining these to incredible efficiency. Stolas has quite a large range of spells to utilise, although fire is a commonly used one. * Moon Child - As a "child of the Moon Spirit", Stolas can gain sizeable increases in power through moonlight. Items The only item Stolas tends to carry is her large sword. Gallery